


The Art of Conduct

by iPhonesIn1997



Series: Always and Forever [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 7th Palace (Persona 5), And he's stressed and tired, Ann is kind of a prick in this and I apologize, Boys Kissing, Broken Bones, Broken Femur, But basically a martyr but with everyday things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Together, He's just taking everything onto himself, Hurt Sakamoto Ryuji, Hurt/Comfort, I have never written kissing scenes before, Insecure Kurusu Akira, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Past Injuries, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Persona 5 Spoilers, Phantom Thief work is dangerous and I treat it as such, Promises, Protective Kurusu Akira, Protective Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji Needs a Hug, Sakamoto Ryuji's Leg Injury, Serious Injuries, Shido's Palace (Persona 5), So Bear With me, Spoilers, That's just how it be, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhonesIn1997/pseuds/iPhonesIn1997
Summary: Nearly losing Ryuji had definitely made Akira think about their bond, how he truly felt for the blond, and the only answer he could seem to find was that his own feelings for Ryuji were considered something that wasn’t purely platonic. Seeing the other teen was the highlight of his day, his week even. The more Akira thought about it, the more he would be willing to spend the rest of his life with Ryuji.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Always and Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759114
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	The Art of Conduct

The feeling in Akira’s gut was something indescribable, it was a sort of hollow feeling of just  _ wrong _ . A similar sort of feeling when the drunk man fell, but so different in the cause and the delivery that he couldn’t explain were anyone to ask. It told him that something bad was about to happen, sending all sorts of alarms off in his brain. But he would support Ryuji all the way, he would give his undying support to the guy that hadn’t left his side since the beginning. But it hurt, his chest tightened as he watched the blond jump down and sprint away from the rest of the team, knowing about Ryuji’s bad leg and knowing that he couldn’t stop him and  _ knowing _ that this was likely their only shot at surviving Shido’s sinking ship. Ann and Yusuke were shouting encouraging and concerned words to him respectively, but what could Akira do? He’d just watched as the best friend that he’d ever had risked his life for his team, the main thought going through his head was that it should be Akira risking his life. He was the one that dragged them into this mess, not Ryuji. And if the blonde didn’t survive, Akira couldn’t ever forgive himself.

But he’d done it, Ryuji had caught on to the lever that released the lifeboat and Akira pulled it to the team with the help of Ann and Yusuke. But looking up at Ryuji, dangling from high above them with no sort of plan to get him out of there, Akira worried. He worried that the last he’d see of Ryuji would be him being a self-sacrificial idiot for them, for him. But Ryuji just smiled at them, knowing he’d helped and let go with one hand to give the Phantom Thieves a thumbs up. Akira could’ve sworn his heart stopped as Ryuji did so, the fear striking cold and dark straight into his gut and he nearly lost the composure he worked so hard to keep. They piled into the small motor boat, thank god it was a motor boat, and Yusuke got the engine on the end started.

“Hold on!” Akira shouted as they began making their way under Ryuji, hoping to whatever deity there may be that the team couldn’t hear the strain, the fear in his voice.

Even in mortal peril Ryuji smiled at them, his grin blindingly bright and so brilliant that Akira could stare at it until the rest of his days. And the thought that everything would be okay, that they’d make it out with a full team and he would scold Ryuji for doing something so reckless and making him worry. That was until a loud bang sounded, the ship under Ryuji going from a dull gray to the brilliant oranges and reds of flames that rose with the smoke until he couldn’t see his friend any longer. He could’ve swore he’d seen his body swing with the momentum of the explosion, and when the smoke cleared Ryuji was gone. The feeling, the gut punch that just wouldn’t fade suddenly exploded in a tight and unbearable sort of pain and the emptiness, the void, deepened and Akira could feel the pressure behind his eyes. He rushed to the side of the boat, Ann’s scream distant white noise behind the incomprehensible panic that flooded into his veins. 

“He didn’t… make it out..” Haru spoke softly, seeming to be in as much shock as the rest of the team. Akira refused to believe it, Ryuji was strong and capable and there was no way that his death, his blood could be on Akira's hands.

“We gotta go back!” Futaba insisted and she sounded close to tears, though no one could blame her.

“Ha.. haha.. This isn’t funny at all.” Yusuke spoke, hollow and defeated. Akira just wished they could stop talking as if something tragic had happened, Ryuji couldn’t be dead. But what they saw and the sharp needle-like pain pulsing through his chest suggested against that.

“He was our fastest runner too…!” Ann murmured, and Akira had to wonder why exactly that mattered right now, he’d done the job, it wasn’t Ryuji that was too slow.

The rest of the conversation from the team became background noise to Akira’s own thoughts. What they could’ve done differently, and why it had to be Ryuji of all people. The stinging in his eyes, the pressure that refused to cease seemed to kick it up another notch but Akira refused to shed his tears in front of the team. Someone had to stay calm and grounded, and that job fell to him as their leader. He pulled Futaba into his side when she started sobbing, letting her tuck her head into his chest even if she soiled his blazer, after all someone needed to comfort her after another close to home death. Though he wouldn’t admit it, Akira felt like he needed the comfort of holding his pseudo sister as well. He could hear Ann’s ugly sobbing from just a bit aways, Haru’s slight sniffles, Yusuke’s incoherent mumbling to himself, as well as Makoto’s taking of steadying breaths in an attempt to keep her composure. 

“Maaaaaan, that was close…” Akira’s head shot up in shock, “For real though, why do Palaces gotta explode so much? Can’t they disappear normally?”

The group stared at Ryuji, his untactful entrance shocking them and the team immediately ran up to ask him what had happened. Akira stayed where he was, even when Futaba pushed away from him to get closer to Ryuji. The relief was overwhelming, the warmth and concern that spread throughout his chest was relieving, his body tired from the emotional rollercoaster it had been drug onto.

“What’s this? Your cryin’ face is so not cute.” Ryuji spoke up, ruining the elated mood in one blow. 

“It’s your damn fault!” Ann yelled before slapping the other blond harshly. 

“What’d I do?!”

Futaba and Haru jumped onto the angry bandwagon, shouting at Ryuji about how worried they were and scolded him on how reckless he was. Akira agreed what Ryuji did was completely reckless, but they wouldn’t have gotten out without him. It was a necessary evil, and as long as Ryuji was alive and well nothing mattered right now. He got the sudden urge to pull the blond close and never let him go, but Akira restrained himself and stood to the side as the girls berated him. Only stepping in once things began to get a bit violent with An throwing a rough punch to the side of Ryuji’s face, causing Ryuji to backpedal into 

“Hey, how about we all calm down?” He interrupted sternly, getting the attention of Makoto who put a firm hand on Ann’s shoulder. 

“He can’t be doing that to us!” Ann shouted, crossing her arms across her chest in an agitated manner.

“Ann, that doesn’t mean you need to resort to violence.” Makoto scolded, her grip tightening.

“Calm down.” 

“I’m feeling a bit hungry.” Yusuke changed the subject abruptly.

“Why don’t we stop by somewhere before going home?” Haru suggested sweetly, the team sharing their agreements and beginning to head out.

“I think that’s for the best right now, I’ll stay back with Ryuji.” 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” The blond protested lightheartedly and Akira sent him an unamused look. 

“We need to talk,” The dark haired teen responded, his voice not leaving any room for argument.

“What? You gonna hit me too?” Ryuji asked, his playful demeanor dropping and the harsh words dripped with venom, his eyes distrustful.

“Ryuji, I wouldn’t dream of it,” He offered softly, Ryuji’s face softened at the reassurance. “Come back to Leblanc with me and we’ll patch you up?” Akira was met with a soft nod as Ryuji accepted a hand to help him up.

The train ride to Yongen-Jaya was long and the two teens kept silent, even with it being well into the evening the trains were cramped and Akira and Ryuji were shoved tightly against the train doors. Akira couldn’t help but be glad that Morgana had decided to go with the rest of the thieves, as he wasn’t having to try and keep the feline from being crushed by the flux of people. Nearly losing Ryuji had definitely made Akira think about their bond, how he truly felt for the blond, and the only answer he could seem to find was that his own feelings for Ryuji were considered something that wasn’t purely platonic. Seeing the other teen was the highlight of his day, his week even. A tingling sensation always seemed to run up his spine when Ryuji threw his arm around his shoulders, or the warm feeling Akira got whenever Ryuji would playfully knock on his arm. How Akira would always respond to Ryuji first whenever the older messaged him, and how if Ryuji invited him out he could never say no, even if he had prior plans. He sighed, resting his head back on the train doors, Ryuji gave him a concerned look but Akira waved it off. 

The train sounded their arrival and Akira pushed his thoughts out of the way, what mattered right now was Ryuji and not his feelings. He pushed himself off of the doors, and shuffled off of the train with Ryuji’s wrist in hand. Akira was lucky that Lablanc was rather close to the station, the pressure behind his eyes had refused to fade only sheer willpower keeping his face passive. No matter how close the rustic café may have been, they couldn’t seem to get there soon enough, even with Akira walking as fast as he could while still considering Ryuji’s injured leg.

The bell chimed above the door as the two teens entered Leblanc, Sojiro giving them a glance before returning to the idle conversation he shared with the few customers that were still inhabiting the café this close to closing. Akira pulled Ryuji into a hug the second they were in the musty attic, the close contact transfering a sort of warmth that Akira hadn’t felt since his childhood. When his parents still cared and weren’t too busy to deal with a child.

“Are you okay?” Akira asked, and he pulled back to examine the blond.

“Oh, uh, yeah, dude. Just sore.” Ryuji lied shakily. Akira gave him a sceptical look, noticing how Ryuji was favoring his right leg more than usual.

“Don’t risk your life like that, you could’ve died, Ryuji.” Akira insisted, hating the way his voice shook, how his emotions overflowed. He pushed Ryuji towards his futon, urging him to sit down. “Should I call Takemi to come look at your leg? Sojiro should have some cold packs down in the kitchen for your cheek.” 

“Nah, dude, you don’t have to call Takemi. Just..” Ryuji started hesitantly, his face loosening as he gave up his façade of being unharmed. “Can you get a heating pad or something? ‘S supposed to help with the pain, and this ‘effin hurts.”

Akira snorted softly and rolled his eyes foldly before heading down to the café’s kitchen to wet a washcloth with warm water, as the teen didn’t have a proper heating pad. Before retreating back up the stairs, he grabbed a cold pack from the freezer as well.

“‘Yuji, help me get your pants off.” Were the first words Akira spoke upon his return, tossing the other teen the cold pack.

“Dude, why?” He asked, face slightly flushed.

“The cloth is wet and I’m sure it’d be uncomfortable with your pants in the way.” Akira responded easily, a slight smirk on his face. 

Ryuji muttered his agreement, unbuttoning his pants and peeling them off his legs slowly, with Akira helping pull the fabric off of his right leg. Ryuji’s thigh had swelled with the strain, and as soon as the skin was bare Akira gently placed the warm cloth over the injury. 

“You need to be more careful, Ryuji.” Akira scolded softly, staring at the swollen appendage.

“Akira, you know damn well you guys are more important than a bit of pain.” Ryuji scoffed, pressing the ice pack to his cheeks.

“I know, and we couldn’t have gotten out of there without you. I really appreciate what you did for us, but I have to ask you to keep in mind that you’re important to us and to the team.” Akira sighed and rested his head on the blond’s shoulder. He inhaled a shaky breath and continued, “I don’t know what I would’ve done had you not made it out. That would’ve been your blood on my hands, Ryuji, and I can’t handle that.”

“Hey, dude, no. Look, we’re all fine. We beat up that bastard Shido, and we all made it out. I’d consider that a major win.” Ryuji grinned, blindingly bright at Akira, an arm wrapping around the other boy’s shoulder.

“Just.. No more stunts like that, Ryuji. I don’t think my heart could handle it.” Akira tried to joke, but it fell flat in the tense air.

“Dude, you don’t need to worry so much. Trust us.” Ryuji put his hand on Akira’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. Akira smiled at the older teen, but Ryuji could tell it was forced.

“It’s not that I distrust you guys, it’s that I don’t trust everything around you. It’s my obligation as leader to keep you all safe and accomplish the mission.” Akira was still smiling but it wouldn’t reach his eyes, he seemed tired. Completely emotionally and bodily exhausted, more so than a usual secure route would entail.

“‘Kira, dude. You gotta lighten up on yourself, you don’t need to do everything for us.” Ryuji insisted, hating that look on his leader’s face. While his emotions weren’t overly prominent, there was always that fond look and slight smile whenever he was looking at his teammates and seeing the teen try to keep up a façade of being fine  _ hurt _ .

“We can talk about that another time.” Akira quickly deflected, “Right now, I’m just glad you’re still alive. Do you know how worried I was?”

“A lot worried?”

“I was  _ terrified _ , Ryuji. I can’t lose you, ever. Remember? My place is by your side.”

“Bro, but that’s not gonna be forever.” Akira didn’t have a reasonable response to that, he  _ wanted _ to be by Ryuji’s side for as long as he was able, as long as Ryuji would allow him. 

He opened his mouth to deny it, that they could stick together for their entire lives. That Akira could just stay in Tokyo rather than returning home, like his parents had planned. He didn’t want to go back to Inaba where he knew he’d be profiled, forever stained because of what Shido did. Akira felt an icy cold hand clutch at his heart, the realization that his time with the Phantom Thieves is drawing to a close. He took a heavy breath, looking back to look Ryuji in the eyes. He wore a sympathetic smile, a large difference from the typical widespread grin. The thought came again, the unadulterated adoration for one of his best friends. 

“I’d like it to be.” His voice was calm and collected, nearly stoic, not portraying the fluttering of his heartbeat nor the heat that rushed to his face. Or, it at least felt hot, only Ryuji would know just how red his face appeared. He felt panicked, as if someone had punched a hole straight through his stomach, or the bullet from Akechi’s gun had hit its mark. A feeling of regret, not for what he said, but rather who he said it to. For all Akira knew, Ryuji was as straight as an arrow, though perhaps a little touchy with the fluffy haired teen.

“Dude, what?” Ryuji seemed awestruck, surprised, but he didn’t seem angry and Akira would count that as at least a small win. So he continued.

“I would enjoy spending the rest of my life with you, as in,” Akira took a deep breath and watched Ryuji’s face carefully. “I really like you, romantically.”

Ryuji blinked at him, and Akira braced himself for rejection.

“Are you for real?”

Akira nodded, it lacked the confidence he wished he had right now. Akira swore in his head, he was able to stand witness to a possible murder but was having trouble with a simple confession? He was pushed out of his thoughts suddenly and forcefully by a warm pair of lips on his, all of the cold vanished and was replaced with warm comfort. Every punched out hole was filled in and patched, and Akira leaned into the kiss. He moved one hand to Ryuji’s jaw and the other to the back of his neck, hoping this was not a one time thing and that there would be a time where Ryuji’s hands were on him rather than giving him leverage. 

Akira pulled Ryuji closer to him, twisting their position so that Ryuji’s back wasn’t strained around to reach his mouth. He swung his leg over the blond’s hip, and bent down to kiss him harder. The warm press turned to a heated mess of saliva and lip as it progressed to being open-mouthed, feeling Ryuji’s warm breath against his mouth and their breathing heavy, Akira reluctantly pulled back.

“I’m taking that as you feel the same?” The persona of the cocky sureness of Joker became prevalent with the words with their foreheads pressed together and their breath across each other’s faces.

Ryuji laughed, a beautiful sound that made Akira’s grin widen, “Ya, you think?”

And Akira had to laugh too, it did sound kind of stupid when he really thought about it. 

“Then can I have another?” 

The second the words were out of his mouth and met with an easy “duh”, their lips were back together pressing and exploring with the newfound ability, another way to be closer and to know each other. Akira’s heart warmed at the thought, and while the wet sounds may have been unappealing at a distance, he found himself enjoying them far more than he previously believed he should. The breathy groans that occasionally sounded from mouths leaving him breathless, because that was  _ Ryuji _ making those pleasant noises of enjoyment and it was by Akira’s hands. He pulled back, leaving a quick peck on the blond’s lips before fully removing himself.

“So, by each other’s side for always?” Akira asked, a smile brighter than ever dancing on his lips.

“Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I'm doing and how I can improve, I do plan on continuing this as a series of oneshots and I'd love some ideas and/or criticism.
> 
> I was planning on a post interrogation fic and possibly a chatfic?


End file.
